Tag
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: A simple game; run around trying to tag each other. It's not exactly that simple when someone gets injured and lost. But luckily, there is usually another person around... Usually. And a certain two people just happen to be in this exact situation. Maybe they will find something in common while they are stuck. Who knew a game could bring two people closer? (2/2 chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Lee-Lee2306 here! I am so sorry for the delays with my stories lately; but soon enough they will be hopefully more frequent. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh zexal or any of the books named.**

* * *

><p><strong>In a field near The Tenjo's old home...<strong>

"Okay, so I suggest we play truth or dare."

"No! Let's play hide and seek!"

"Why don't we duel?"

"Really? You guys are arguing over which game to play?" A male voice came from behind the arguing teens. Kite Tenjo, who was gripping his girlfriend's hand tightly, walked over laughing slightly. Layla's blue eyes lit up.

"Why don't you guys play tag? I remember Kite and I used to play all the time out here." The group pondered for a moment.

"Yeah why not?!" Yuma says happily. Everyone smiles and nods; except 2 of the former barians. Dumon and Mizar exchanged confused looks.

"Ummmm how do we play?"

"Well you just run around chasing each other. But if you are 'it' that means you have to tap another person to be free. When you tap a different person, they are 'it'. Understand?" The two nod.

"Hey! Why aren't you two playing!?" Yuma points at the two eldest.

"Because they would have an unfair advantage. They would know this place like the back of their hands." Layla nods before tapping Yuma on the shoulder.

"Someone needs to be it first. Since I suggested it, Yuma's it!" Everyone laughs and starts to run.

"Cathy, you're it!" Yuma says, tagging the person closest to him.

"Meow! Grrrrr Yuma!" By then, everyone had darted into the surrounding forest. Cathy caught a glimpse of grey hair and sprinted after it.

* * *

><p>Dumon kept running; dodging trees and jumping over rocks. He could hear someone on his tail, (Hehe. I made a cat pun without knowing! Referring to Cathy there! Hehe) before the footsteps stopped completely. It was almost like they disappeared into thin air. He stopped. Dumon looked right, left, behind him; but no one was there. Cathy jumped down in front of him and tagged his shoulder.<p>

"You're it!" And then she ran off. Dumon immediately took off after her, sprinting as hard as he could. A fallen tree was in the middle of the path he was running on. Picking up speed, Dumon prepared to jump over it. He leapt, but unfortunately misjudged how wide the tree was. Dumon's foot hit the tree and sent him tumbling down the hill that was on the other side of the fallen tree. Dumon groaned when he hit the bottom. His face and body was all scratched up and a shooting pain came from his ankle. He took a glance at his leg and wished that he hadn't.

Cathy looked down at the injured Dumon who clearly had a broken ankle. His foot was facing the wrong direction. She jumped down from the tree and helped him sit up against a tree.

"Are you alright?" Dumon shook his head vigorously. It must hurt heaps, she thought. A particularly large gash on his right arm also caught her attention. Cathy decided that she wouldn't tell him about that, best to keep him calm. "That was a nasty fall you just had, Dumon." His breathing then slowed and he looked at Cathy.

"Yeah. I think I forgot that I'm not a Barian anymore and I don't heal as quick." That caused Cathy to giggle slightly. Dumon smiled. Cathy decided to try and keep Dumon's mind off his injuries.

"So I heard you liked books. What's your favourite?" He scratched the side of his head.

"Tough question. Hmmmm I guess I like the _TroubleTwisters_ series. What about you?" Cathy smiled. _Perfect_.

"The _Divergent_ series. I read _TroubleTwisters_. I thought the last book was by far the best."

"I don't know, I think the second one."

"The second one was just too graphic for me." So the two talked like that for about an hour and a half.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we should probably get back." Dumon nodded with Cathy. Cathy slung Dumon's arm over her shoulder and pulled him up. "Just don't put your foot down." Together they walked, Dumon limped, back to the house.<p>

"Er do you know where the house is?" Cathy shook her head.

"I thought you knew where it was." Dumon also shook his head. "Great. We're lost." Dumon cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Someone help us! We should still try to find our way back to the house. Anyways, you never answered my question. Have you read _The Hunger Games_?" The two continued to talk about more books until a voice rang throughout the forest.

"Dumon! Cathy! Where are you!?" Dumon's eyes light up.

"That was Mizar! I know his voice anywhere! We're here!" Cathy smiles as the two blonde twins, accompanied by Kite ran up to them.

"We were all so worried about you two! What happened to your ankle?" Layla puts her arm around Dumon and helps Cathy lift him slightly.

"Long story." Dumon and Cathy share a look before Kite takes Cathy's place and they all walk back to the house where everyone was waiting patiently for the two to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! ;p<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! For some strange reason, it's been ages since I've been able to post this chapter. I have had it written for a while, but I guess I forgot to post it?** **XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh zexal or any of the books named.**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later...<strong>

Cathy sat in an arm chair, reading one of the many books that sat on the table in front of her.

She was waiting for a friend of hers to arrive.

"Hey Cathy!" Her head immediately jumps out of the book and looks to the entrance. A certain grey haired boy was walking on crutches and one leg was in a cast.

"Hi Dumon!" She helps him into his seat gently.

"So have you read _The Phoenix Files_ yet?" Cathy then began talking with Dumon saying something every few seconds.

Since the incident, every second lunch time, Dumon and Cathy would meet at the library and chat. The had become very close friends.

Who knew a game of tag could bring two people together?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! Soon enough I will get out some more stories... Maybe.<strong>

**well anyways, see ya! ;)**


End file.
